Talk:Railway System
I wish someone would draw map or make table of which mines are connected by railway. And which option to choose to get from mine A to mine B. Its confusing without any visible text on NPC. -- Fogleg 17:56, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I'll be working on that later tonight Fogleg, if someone else doesn't beat me to it. Myllie 18:28, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :: I checked every mine that didn't have some sort of entry requirement (keys, resources, more than 1 person needed to open the door) and I've posted the results. Hopefully it'll get folks by until Ankama provides the English text. I'll be recording my routing data, but so far the results seem pretty random. Myllie 02:36, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Its a little bizzard the rail system as its not fully interconnected, some places like sidimore mines have a rail npc that takes you to the near sadida temple mine and i dont remember now if it can take you to the mine located in the brakmar sewer system, but i have not been able to get there trough the rail system, the ones in amakna forest and the ones near the sadida temple are interconnected but both take you to the south brakmar mine. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:37, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Awesome job with the map Lirielle - it totally didn't occur to me to break it down into node A, B, and C - Amaknan, Brakmar, and Crackler - that's genius. Good idea reinforcing that the arrival point appears random so far, I really didn't make a strong enough point of that. But I'm not sure about Sidmote being "departure only" though - I'm 99.9% certain I arrived there once (before I started keeping records so I'm not sure where I arrived from), but maybe it's very rare? --Myllie 20:52, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks ;) - About Sidimote being departure only, this needs to be confirmed indeed. I must have done like 100 jumps so far and I never landed there, but it may well be that it's rare. I'll keep putting down the jumps I'm doing to improve the statistics - it seems that not all destinations are equally frequent even for the other nodes. --Lirielle 21:39, 24 February 2007 (UTC) So, is it all random now? I am afraid to test it with my miner as I wont be able to kill Dark Miners. -- Fogleg 20:02, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :On my first try I wound up in a cavern called the "Mysterious Underground" with a mob with 3 Dark Miners (each with 120-140 hitpoints each). After defeating the mob I discovered that there were no exits to the room and I had to pay another 50 kamas to Feldz Paffe to continue. There was a level 18 character there when I arrived who asked for my help attacking the mob, so I kind of wonder if you have to defeat the monsters before you can leave - I didn't think to check, I thought I was in a new mine at the time. I'll go out and try to get attacked again so I can let you know ^_~ --Myllie 22:07, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::I get there alot - you cant use a recall potion to leave, you have to beat them. I believe you're moved to another map after defeating them, too. I get there _very_ often, so its kinda sad, i die alot because now they can spawn everywhere.. :( 80.178.179.37 09:41, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::I understand that f2p players can pay 50k to use railway, but the map with Dark Miners is in p2p area so they can not fight there and are stuck in that room forever. I have not tried to log out and do not know if f2p players get transfered back to Astrub from there. -- Fogleg 10:03, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can confirm both of your points. When you defeat the Dark Miners you are taken to a different but identical map - any other characters who still have not defeated the Miners do not exist on that map. Also I met two F2P people who were trapped there - I left to try to bring them Recall potions (in case that worked - it doesn't) but by the time I returned one had logged out, and the other did not appear to be there anymore but did not respond to my PMs. Someone told me that when a F2P loses a challenge now they Recall to their statue (don't know if that's true or not) so it's possible he escaped that way maybe? or else just asked someone to kill him? ::::Also, concerning rates of being attacked - one person on the Imps Village forums reports being attacked 10% of the time, another about 60% of the time, I have been attacked 100% of the time so far. The size of the mob does not appear to scale to the level of the character... although perhaps your chances of being attacked do? --Myllie 16:24, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Correction: the first guy just told me he got attacked 10 out of 10 times, so 100%. :P --Myllie 19:29, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::f2p players can escape the mine if a p2p player challenges them and then withdraws the challenge (the escapee reappears at their statue). I don't know if this works the other way round though. I've tried this, and it definitely works. --(DuckyMcZoo) --220.253.108.148 01:17, 23 March 2007 (UTC) hmm, ive used the railway a few times......ive had to have a higher lvl friend get me past dark miners. but whenever i use it, i just end up back where i came from......what the hell, is it to do with my miner level im lvl 15 miner, 47 char level, anyone have any answers? :Walk from 1 map to another, normal when I go with a person I wait for another random people to appear since when doing various persons at the same time most of the time i finish on the mine i started --Cizagna (Talk) 20:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC)